Me, Myself and Heero
by Half-Devil
Summary: Clover and Heero get punnished. They have to go on a trip together. Unfortunatly for them... they can't stand eachother! This can only mean one thing: HUMOR!
1. Heero

Hey!!! Another fic by me, BUT this time It's NOT only my fic coz my best friend got the idea and so we wrote it together!! Her name is Galow Angel™ (well, it's not, but for you it is) So... enjoy the first part and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well you know the drill.  
  
*****  
  
Heero  
  
Hello, my name is Clover. I'm sixteen years old and Heero is, unfortunately, my travel-partner. He's always grumpy and I think he never ever laughs. He's seventeen, and quite good looking, but that doesn't change the situation. He's tall, has dark brown, messy hair and blue eyes. He has a gorgeous body, his skin has a bronze tint and you can see he works out!  
  
When I first saw him, my mouth dropped open, now, however, I wish I never met him. He's really cold, he never smiles at me and his sentences are always short and direct, like: 'No,' 'Yes,' 'Hn,' and 'Aa'. I made it my hobby to get a reaction out of him, now I talk allot about stupid things just to irritate him, so that he says something back to me, but 'till now that was only: 'Shut up,' 'I'll kill you,' 'Hn, did you say something?' or 'Aa, whatever!'  
  
Huh, what can I say, he's just an idiot. A very gorgeous idiot, hihi. I, on the other side, am a happy, girl with a lot of humour. As I said, I'm sixteen, tall, have long black hair and blue eyes. I'm an expert with everything... except math and not to be forgotten: Heero.  
  
I'm writing this 'cause Heero hit me with his fist. I don't know why, maybe because I was talking too much again, or because of the subject I was talking about. I was talking 'bout my favourite rock band LINKIN PARK! (They really rock man!) and the guy just hit me, right in my face!!!! Can you believe it?! The nerves! So I hit him back, because I was lying on the ground. I hit him squared with my foot in the balls.  
  
Now, while I'm sitting in a train and listening to Heero's snoring, I really ask myself: '... why?!' I'm pretty sure that he's dreaming about how to kill me. No, I still think that he deserves the hit.  
  
Half an hour ago I tried to talk to him, but he just kept ignoring me, nothing unusual, but still. It wasn't right.  
  
Well, anyway, I will tell you my story about how I got stuck here.  
  
*****  
  
Did ya like it??? Well we did! So ya got any comments? Please share it with us!!! ( 


	2. Heero, part two

Hello! To probably no one since we think that nobody (except Andrea) actually read the story... so if you do please just review to let us know!  
  
Disclaimer: well you know the drill  
  
*****  
  
It was a warm summer morning. The sun was shining on my face. "Clover, wake up, it's time for your weekly Tai-bow class" My mum. A nice woman. Yes, we disagree about some things, but hey, that's what mothers are for!  
  
"Clover!"  
  
"Yes mum, I'm coming!," I shouted.  
  
I got out of bed and put on my trainers. After that I went downstairs, grabbed a piece of chocolate ('cause I was already late) and went to the gym. I expected to see Miss Shaped, but instead of that there was standing a tall, cute, good looking, very gorgeous guy. My mouth dropped open. While he was standing there with his arms across his chest, my little twin- brother and sister seemed to make fun of him. He didn't do anything but glare at them, until he said: "You're late."  
  
He had a deep, cold voice.  
  
"Where's Miss Shaped?" I asked him.  
  
"She's gone," was his anwser.  
  
"Gone?! What do you mean: 'Gone'. Gone as in gone forever, for this year, never coming back... DEAD???!!!"  
  
"No, gone for the weekend," the mystery-guy said.  
  
"O, I knew that," I said.  
  
"I will be your... teacher, for this weekend," he continued.  
  
"Well, in that case... Hi, my name is Clover, what's yours?" I put out my hand to shake his, but he just glared at it.  
  
"Wow! You can glare so good, if it wouldn't look stupid I would check my hand for a hole now."  
  
"Hn," was his answer.  
  
"So, how can you teach us?" my little brother asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look barely older than Clover," my sister filled in.  
  
"So, how old are you?" I asked. I could swear he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seventeen and no more questions," he answered.  
  
"Wow," my brother said, "He's not very talkative, is he?"  
  
"Guess not, but let's just take the best out of him," I said, and smiled at him. I expected him to smile back, but he just glared.  
  
"God, don't you do anything else than that?" my sister asked, but he just ignored her.  
  
Now, my sister is just the type of person who doesn't like to be ignored, so it wasn't weird that she, at the moment he turned his back at her to put on some music, very accidentally kicked him in his ass. He jumped up and turned around, ready to strike. I think he would have hit her, but he changed his mind somewhere in the process. My sister looked frightened, but when she saw him change his mind, she relaxed. With a big smile on her face she said: "Whoops, reflexes!"  
  
I couldn't help it, really, I couldn't. I just burst into laughter. Just like my brother. He glared at her and then spoke up: "It's very low to attack your enemy when his back is turned. You have no honour."  
  
My sister, now looking hurt, got out of her jacket and sat down on the floor. "Well, let's begin then, Mister 'You have no honour'," my sister spilled out.  
  
"At least tell us your name," I asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy," he answered.  
  
"What kind of name is that," my sister asked with an angry voice.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Let's start," my brother wined. Heero just opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by a noise. He stood up, walked to his bag and took out his mobile phone which was ringing very loud. He answered it.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"O"  
  
"I was just going to."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ok. Bye!!!"  
  
"Are we going to start now? Finally!?" my brother asked again.  
  
"Shut up, I was just planning to!" Heero suddenly shouted, throwing his mobile phone in his bag.  
  
I was very surprised about his sudden outburst. I thought he never used to shout, or even bother to raise his voice, I mean; he could just glare things to death!  
  
Heero turned on the music, which was very classic.  
  
"Uh, isn't that Mozart?" I giggled.  
  
"Isn't that like 'the totally wrong' type of music?" my sister asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Wrong tape," Heero said.  
  
"What a total idiot!" I whispered in my sisters ear. She laughed. Heero turned around and said: "I heard that."  
  
I swear that tone of his voice could have frozen hell over... a couple of times. Heero put on the right music, and asked: "Have you learned Kata?"  
  
"No, what's that?" I asked. "It's a sort of Chinese dance (my sister giggled) so you can learn to control your muscles and balance," he explained.  
  
"Not cooooooool," my brother said.  
  
"It takes a lot of concentration," Heero continued, "I'd be surprised if you could do the first moves correctly."  
  
"But that isn't Tai-bow, is it," I asked.  
  
"No, but to do Tai-bow you have to be able to control your muscles." My mouth dropped open again.  
  
"But Miss Shaped never told us anything about Kata," my sister objected.  
  
"You have two minutes to warm up," was his respond. Then he left the room.  
  
"What a total freak," my sister said when Heero was gone.  
  
"I heard that," we heard a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Wow, I wished I had his ears, so mum can't sneak up on me when I'm robbing the fridge of all the good stuff," I whispered.  
  
When I was totally sure of the fact that Heero was out of hearing, I whispered: "That's it, we are so gonna mess up his lessons, that'll teach him to glare at me, I mean us!"  
  
"He's cute, though," my sister spilled out.  
  
"O you girls are so gross!" my brother said.  
  
"Shut up! Am I glad I'm not a boy, and then turn out to be as grumpy as Heero, no thanks!" I said.  
  
"What was his surname again?" my sister asked. Before anybody could answer her question Heero walked into the room and glared at us, again.  
  
"Hn," was his reaction when he saw us sitting on the floor doing absolutely nothing. I flushed bright red when I realized that we didn't do any warming up and it got worse when I saw the little smirk playing at Heero's lips. This was planned, he planned to walk out of the room and leave us here to talk about him, so that he could come back and laugh at us 'cause we didn't do the warming up. Damn, he was smart, I'll get him for that. But now I had to mess up his exercise! He he! I'm so evil!  
  
"Now, I know what you are planning to do, so don't, if you know what's good for you," he said, and I thought I saw an evil smile on his beautiful face, that was half hidden in the shadow.  
  
Believe me, that was one of my worst days! The things he let us do! Yuck!!! It was so... impossible, I think I fell a thousand times on my but!! When he told us about Kata and told us that we couldn't do the first moves I almost laughed in his face, now I wouldn't dare, its so embarrassing. I couldn't keep my balance and fell all the time and I thought that I wouldn't be able to move any of my muscles again... for a year or hundred.  
  
Then, when we could finally stop, we got an even harder exercise! You don't wanna know! I swear! I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life!  
  
At the end of our lesson the only thing he said was... nothing, he said totally nothing, he just turned off the music, packed his stuff, and left, even faster than we did! Can you believe it!?  
  
Well, whatever. The reason I got stuck here is because of my mother and his father. That is such a gross story, I will tell you about it.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's it for now! If you want more you'll have to review (which only Andrea did the last time... because we made her!)  
  
Half-Devil & Galow Angel. 


	3. Mr Yuy

Disclaimer: we dun own, dun sue!... well except Clover!  
  
Hope you enjoy this, 'coz we put a lot of time in it!  
  
Galow Angel & Half-Devil  
  
Review please!

* * *

Mr. Yuy  
  
I don't know how, I don't know why, but somehow Heero decided to tell his father about our Tai-bow lessons! The consequence was, that his father rang my mother. I think he fell in love with her voice, 'cause they made an appointment (blind date!) for the next weekend. I, however, had the strange feeling that Heero kind of set things up. Although that would have been very weird, if you look at the fact that he didn't like us very much. But I told myself not to make quick conclusions. Maybe Heero told him we were an awful family, and his father rang my mum to call her names, and then he fell in love with her voice! That was another possibility. I mean... you never know, do you.  
  
Anyway, it was the next Saturday night. I was getting ready for a nice dinner by candlelight, which was exclusively mend for my mum, but I was invited too. If I knew what was going to happen, I'm sure I would commit suicide that second! Yes people, it was that horrible, I swear! Yuck!!!  
  
At nine o'clock my mum called me to come downstairs. "C'mon, hurry up, I can see their car already!"  
  
"Ok, I'm co... what do you mean? Their car?! Mum?" I shouted.  
  
"Nothing," my mum said.  
  
"O, in that case... Ta ta ta taaa! Well, what do you think of my dress?" I asked her.  
  
"O, Isn't it a bit too... fluffy?" my mum said.  
  
"O mum, I just wanna make a good impression. That's not too much of it, is it?" I asked her with my saddest voice.  
  
"No, of course not darling, it'll make a good impression, I promise."  
  
"Thanks mum," I said, and I gave her a big hug. That was one of our mother- daughter-moments. I sure luuuve them!  
  
We heard a claxon, and car lights lighted the hall we were standing in. We waited until someone rang the doorbell.  
  
My mother waited for a few seconds, and then she opened the door. In the doorstep was standing a tall and handsome man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. That had to be Mr. Yuy. Heero looked exactly like his father. That was not really the thing I hoped for. If Heero was just like his father, there was no other way, then the fact that my mum was going on a date with a grumpy guy. I could see it in his eyes, it was the same Heero- glare. I knew it, this date was gonna be a disaster!  
  
But looks can be deceiving; Mr. Yuy's glare brightened up to a big smile. "Good evening my ladies, how are you?" he said.  
  
My mum started to blush when he kissed her hand. Then, leaving a totally ignored me, he grabbed my mum by the arm, and took her to the limousine.  
  
'O great,' I thought. 'He is just like Heero! Do I really deserve this? Guess I do.'  
  
I closed the front door and went down to the limousine. The driver opened the door for me. I thanked him by giving him a sweet smile; One of my specialities. When I sat down and saw what creature was sitting in front of me, I let out a scream. "You? What, in the name of God, are you doing here!" I yelled when I saw Heero sitting in front of me.  
  
"You weren't invited! You're too weird for a date! Just like your crazy Father!"  
  
In total shock, I put my hand over my mouth. I stared, with wide-open eyes at Heero, who was... glaring back at me. I looked at my mum, but I saw she wasn't in a good mood anymore.  
  
A few minutes later, Heero and I were standing in front of my front door, watching the limousine with my mum and Mr. Yuy disappear.  
  
"Great," I said. "Just great. Great, great, great, great, gre..."  
  
"Will you please just shut up?!" Heero bursted out. I turned around. Heero was standing in the shadow of my house. His arms across his chest. I think he was glaring at me. But I could swear he was looking very deadly.  
  
"Well, it is your fault!" I said "If you hadn't come with your father, than I would have a good time now at the restaurant and get the chance to separate my mother and your father! Is that so hard to understand?!"  
  
"Hn," Heero said. That was the point where he made me so angry, I grabbed my keys, unlocked the front door and just at the moment Heero wanted to walk in, I snapped the door right in front of his face. I thought he would bounce on the door or even just ring the doorbell, but there was no sound.  
  
Two hours later I started to worry. I mean... what could have happened to him? I was so worried that my skin was al sweaty. If something happened to him, it would be all MY fault.  
  
I didn't hesitate for a second. I got out of my chair and ran to the front door. I threw it open. There was no sign of Heero.  
  
"Heero!" I screamed. There was absolutely no sound. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the backside of the house.  
  
"Heero!" I screamed again. "Where are you?!" I ran to the back of the house to see who made that noise. There was no one there.  
  
I looked around for a few seconds, when I heard a loud bounce. I got scared and ran back to the front door. But it was closed. I asked myself; Who could have..? The answer was very simple: 'HEERO'  
  
"Heero, you are so totally dead! You here me?" I screamed.  
  
Then the living room window curtains were ripped open, and Heero was standing in front of the window. He glared at me, and I saw an evil smile on his face. I rang the doorbell. When no one opened the door I started to bounce on it.  
  
A few minutes later our butler opened the door. He was in his pyjamas and looked very sleepy.  
  
"Weren't you at the dinner, my lady?" He asked with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes, I mean, no," I kinda bursted out, "and then mum left me here with that creep, Heero!" I said.  
  
"O," our butler said. "Then Heero should be that fine young man sitting in the library reading a very good book, which I gave him."  
  
"You what?!" I said.  
  
"Well," the butler said a bit nervously. "I... I thou... I thought that he would prefer a read; Moby Dick, to be honest. Better than that ordinary 'Shakespeare,' yuck! Ahum, sorry about that, my lady."  
  
"Well, whatever! Now, let me through so I can chase him out of the library and throw him out of the house," I said.  
  
"O, of course," our butler said, and he stepped aside. I ran to the library, and as I expected, Heero was sitting in MY favourite chair, leaning on MY favourite pillow, and reading MY favourite... wait, scratch that! ...reading the worst book in the whole God damned world!  
  
"Heero," I said. "How dare you?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How dare you, to just lock me out of my own house?! If I wasn't a girl, I would smash you right this instant!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Don't you 'hn' me. I'm serious..."  
  
"Aa," he said. He didn't turn his eyes away from the page.  
  
"That's it," I yelled. I grabbed Moby Dick out of his hands and threw it away. He lifted his head up to me. I almost melted away; He was sooo goood looking... I came back to my senses. "You are so dead! You hear me?! C'mon, get out of my chair! You're going down!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he whispered, while he slowly got out of my chair. He was standing in front of me and he bowed his head towards mine. "Are you sure about that?" he asked me with a threatening voice.  
  
"O...o, of course not," I said. I didn't know Heero could be so scary. I saw it in his eyes, he would really snap me if I didn't stop annoying him.  
  
His glare was so empty and full of hate. I could swear he would just kill me if law wouldn't forbid it. But then I saw a little evil smile on his face.  
  
"You're pathetic," he said, and turned around to walk away. I stood there for a few seconds, until I realised he just made a complete fool out of me.  
  
"You freak!" I screamed. I grabbed my pillow and threw it in his direction. It landed on his head, but there was no reaction, so I made the conclusion that he didn't feel it. I mean, I was a great pitcher, so... there wasn't anything wrong with me! Anyway, The situation was hopeless. Tomorrow I would get him back. That was for sure.  
  
I wandered to the living room, but when I saw Heero sitting there, I turned around and ran to my room. When I got there, I put on my pyjamas and decided to go to bed, so when my mum got home, I wouldn't get a lecture.  
  
I fell asleep almost immediately. Tomorrow it was Heero's turn to be embarrassed. He would sleep over, because he would teach us some more Tai- bow. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

* * *

That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review!!! 


	4. My totally perfect plan

Hehe, didn't really update now did we?

Don't kill!!

Anyways, on with the chap:

Disclaimer:..... if you don't know it by now.... You must be really stupid...

* * *

My totally perfect plan

The next day when I opened my eyes, it was dark in my room. I heard strange sounds. There was someone in my room. Suddenly someone grabbed my throat. I yelled.

"Haha," my brother laughed.

"You're such a chicken!" my sister said.

"Bugger off you two, why couldn't you just be angels instead of devils?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"C'mon down with us, Clover," my sister said.

"Yeah," my brother filled in. "You're gonna be late for our Tai-bow class. Mum said we had to let you sleep. She didn't care if you'd make it or not, but we decided to get you. Is she mad or something?"

"Yes, she is, but I'll tell you about it later, now we are gonna get Heero back for... a thing he did to me," I said.

"Well, and what should that be?" my sister asked.

"O...eh, nothing important, but let's get to the point now, I have a plan," I said.

When we walked into the gym, where Heero was already waiting for us, we saw him sitting on the ground and reading... Moby Dick.

With his eyes still pointed on the page, he said: "you're late."

"O yeah, mister teacher, and what will YOU do about it, send us to detention?" I asked. My brother laughed.

"Or do we have to write a three-hundred-word essay about coming late for class?" My sister said.

"What's the point of this stupid questioning?" Heero asked, with his eyes _still_ pointed on the page.

"O, we were wondering..." I began, but Heero interrupted me. He closed the book and stood up.

"Save your crap for later, will you? You're already late so let's begin," he said.

"Well, well, well. Are you in a grumpy mood today!" I said.

"Oh no, wait, aren't you always?" My brother and sister bursted into laughter. They laughed so hard that they fell on the ground.

I, on the other side, was standing there with my arms across my chest, in front of Heero, looking him in the eyes with a daring glare. He didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Let's begin," he said.

My brother and sister stopped laughing, and stood up. This was going to fail, I thought. I turned around to my sister. She was trying to tell me something. I red her lips. 'plan B' she was saying.

I nodded. "Right," my brother said. "Heero, could you come with me for a minute?"

"And why is that?" Heero asked.

"O, I just want to show you something before class starts, you know, guy-stuff," my brother said.

"O, in that case... ok, and you two (he pointed at us) I want you to warm up, and when I say 'warm up' I mean 'warm up' understood?!"

"Yes master," my sister said, and we bowed for Heero.

When my brother and Heero disappeared, my sister and I stared at each other and we bursted into laughter.

"Let the revolution begin!" I yelled. Then I became serious. I walked to the radio, and sat on my knees. "Ok sis' hand me the tape, operation 'switch tapes' is about to begin," I said and my sister handed me the wrong tape. I replaced the good tape by the wrong one.

"Destroy!" I said while I gave the right tape to my sister. She took it and pulled the track out, and to make it worse; she took out of her own bag a note that said: 'Loser!' She glued it on to the tape, and hid it in Heero's bag. "That'll teach him to mess with my big sister," she said. "That's right," I said.

We heard footsteps down the hall. "Quick, do some warming up," my sister said. We just started with some moves when Heero walked in, followed by my brother.

"I see you actually do exercises," Heero said and he walked to his radio. "Now we are going to start with some real Tai-bow, not that big mess your last teacher taught you."

"At least she was better looking than you," my brother bursted out.

Heero just glared quickly at him and continued. "We are gonna start slowly but it will get harder and harder. Understood?"

"Yes master," my sister said again.

"We are gonna practice on slow music. This music is made by the-three-wise-man-of-the-east, and is ancient. It's very hard to get their music these days. This tape was so expensive, you can't imagine. But now, let's start," Heero said.

My sister and I looked at each other and swallowed. If that was a very expensive tape... than we would be DEAD in a few seconds. I mean, we didn't know it was some stupid 'ancient' tape or something like that.

But anyway, Heero walked towards his radio and he wanted to turn it on. Just when he reached for the button I screamed: "Wait!"

Heero turned around and looked at me; very annoyed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Eh... we have to practise without music first," I said.

"That's right," my sister filled in.

"Don't be stupid," Heero said. "This isn't some rehearse that we have to practise or something! This is Tai-bow! Understood?!"

"Yeah... of course," I said. Heero turned to his radio again. His finger was only inches away of the button. That was it, the end of my life. Heero was SO gonna kill me!

I noticed my sister was feeling very uncomfortable too.

After that, everything was in slow-motion.

I saw Heero putting out his hand, very slowly.

I saw Heero pointing his finger, very slowly.

I saw Heero coming closer to the button... very slowly.

My first reaction (in slow-motion, of course!) was:

"Noooooooooooooooooooooow!!!"

But it was to late. Heero already turned on the radio. And instead of some beautiful forest-music, there was some happy-clappy-country-music-forkidsunderfiveyearsold.

I closed my eyes. I heard how my brother started to laugh. I knew I couldn't hold myself. I bursted out in laughter. My sister followed my reaction. The three of us were laughing. I saw Heero glaring at his radio. Then a sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

"Haha, very funny," he said, and his face got back to serious. "Now, hand me MY tape, so we can start for real."

When no one of us said something, Heero got suspicious. "Well, where is my tape?" he said.

I thought I heard a light panic in his voice. My sister was staring at Heero's bag. He followed her look and walked to his bag. He put his hand in it and searched for his tape. When he found it, he took it out of his bag. When he saw the track that was pulled out, his eyes went from normal size to wide open. He was trying to breath but it looked more like he was choking. I was thinking if I maybe should do the Heimlich on him. But that wasn't necessary, 'couse Heero fell down on his knees, and with a very childish voice, he started to whine: "My tape! My tapy! My little sweet tapy, all destroyed."

First I felt sorry for him, but when my brother was almost choking in his own laughter, I couldn't hold myself. I put my hand against my mouth to avoid a huge laughter outburst. It kinda worked, but when my sister started to laugh, I couldn't help myself either.

Heero stood up. I, my brother and sister immediately stopped laughing.

"So, you think this is funny?" he asked us.

"Maybe you should check the back of the tape first," my brother said. My sister and I looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Thanks a lot," my sister whispered.

Heero turned the tape around. "_Loser_!" he shouted. "Who do you call loser?! I'll show you who's a loser!"

And he started to run in our direction. At first I thought he wanted to strike the three of us down, and that would have probably been his meaning, but then he suddenly stopped. It looked like he was changing his mind, because he looked from us to the door, and back to us. He gave us one last glare, and then walked out of the gym.

"Well, we sure got rid of him," my brother said.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I said. "Mum will be furious when she finds out, I bet he's telling her right this instant."

"But it was your idea," my sister said madly.

"Yeah, well, you two helped," I spilled out. "Than I'll tell mum you two made me do it," my brother said satisfied by his great salvation.

"Hey, wait a second, it was your stupid idea to write down 'loser' so you're not innocent," my sister said.

"Yeah, but weren't you the one that came up with the idea to ripe the track out of the tape?" I asked my sister.

"Eh... kinda, but you were the big master brain that created this whole thing, so you're to blame!"

"What!" I yelled. "How dare you to...

We were squabbling for a few minutes, when we heard a loud crack.

"What was that?!" I screamed madly, because my sister had just given me a scratch-attack.

The sound came from upstairs. The three of us ran towards the stairs, when we heard our mum yelling.

"Oh my god, _he's killing her _!" I screamed in panic.

"Don't be stupid! ...you don't think he is actually killing her, do you?" My brother asked.

When we arrived upstairs, we saw the door of my room was wide open. We ran inside, and then I stiffed. Heero was standing in the middle of something that used to be my room. He was holding my fathers old Baseball club, and he was totally gone mad. But the point was, he wrecked every single thing that stood in my room... or in better words: everything that was standing in my room! All my things were ripped in hundreds of peaces. The loud crack we heard was the final touch that my, already destroyed, room just needed; my very expensive big screen TV!!! In a million peaces!

I saw my mum was standing in front of me, with her hands in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, and she was in total shock. A few seconds later she seemed to wake up.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO MEAN, HEERO?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR ALL OF THIS MESS, YOU HEAR ME?! AND YOU CAN BET I'M GONNA CALL YOUR FATHER!"

My mum was still shivering (probably because of my ruined TV)

"Yeah, yeah, just call my dad, but before I have to pay, you should first ask them (he pointed at us) what happened to my tape, my tape that costs ten times as many as all these things in this room together, big screen TV included," Heero said with a raised voice.

"What do you mean?" my mum asked suspicious.

Heero took the tape out of his pocket. "Remember this," he asked my mum. "You know how much this tape costs? Because I have told you about it two days ago."

"You don't mean that Three-Wise-Man-thingy?" my mum asked him unhopefully.

"Yes, that tape, it's totally ruined and it's all their fault (he pointed at us again) and they didn't have any reason to destroy it!" Heero said.

My mum slowly turned around to us. Her face and neck were all red. I have never seen a brighter colour red. She opened her mouth, and immediately it was as if there came a hurricane out of it.

The whole world started shaking from my perspective. If you would have been on the other side of the world, you would still be able to here what my mum was calling us. She was mentioning something about 'maybe the last tape on earth' and 'never gonna get an other opportunity for having a very rare sort of music' and stuff like that. When she was done with her frantic screaming, I asked:

"Can't he just download it from the internet or whatever?"

* * *

hehe, review will ya? 


	5. Our Punishment

Hey people! Here we are again!!!!! Galow Angel and Half-Devil wanna thank every reviewer for their support (we know we're slow with updateing, it's just a boring job, surry) Oh yeah, and to Mister luuuuve machine: Yes, we are both girls( how could two boys come up with this great stuff, or write a story about a girl's thoughts...? Eh, NEVER!) and we kinda don't feel very lonely (HORNY)...... we've got each other...

Disclaimer: ya know... bla bla

* * *

Our punishment

Of course Heero's father was furious too. But only because of the tape. He didn't even seem to hear the part where Heero crashed my room into a million pieces. So he and my mum wanted to punish me. But when I threatened to jump out of the window, my mum quickly told Heero's father my part of the story. This time the words finally approached to his mind. Heero got an outburst from his father, almost as big as the one that my mum gave me!

So, Heero and I were sitting in the living room and waiting for my mum and Heero's father to come with a punishment. Then, finally, they came to us.

"Well, we've decided what to do with you," my mum said.

"O, great." I said. "You're treating me like I'm a prisoner or something."

"Well, you can consider yourself as one," my mum said. "Anyway," she continued. "You two are going on a journey."

"Yippy," I whispered.

"First you have to go to New York, there you will receive some more information about what you two are going to do."

"But what do we have to do?" I asked my mum.

"We won't tell you anything now, you'll see when you get there. Now, go on, you'll have to pack." And with those words she left the room.

I was standing in my room. I grabbed some clothes and threw them in the bag. My head was going to explode. I was so angry, but I didn't know if it was because of my mum or Heero.

When I was done, I stood in the middle of my crashed room, and looked around me. I saw the diary my father gave me ten years ago on my sixth birthday, just before he died. He wanted me to write in it, because I just started school and I was about to learn how to write and read. I was so mad when he died, that I never used it. I wanted it to be the way it was. I never even really touched it and you can still smell my fathers aftershave on it.

I quickly grabbed it and gently packed it. "Just in case," I whispered and went downstairs.

On my way I heard some very loud noises. It came from the kitchen. I sneaked towards the kitchen and opened the door a little bit.

There I saw Heero; he was screaming at his cell phone. It looked really weird.

"Yes mum, it worked! Why can't you just trust me? I'm your son, for crying out loud!"

Another voice came out of the phone and screamed back: "Don't you EVER talk to me like that! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Then Heero said (the nerves): "Ow screw you." He hung up, threw his phone against the wall, stormed out of the kitchen and bumped in to me.

We both fell on the floor. I must admit, in any other situation this would've been perfect (if he wasn't such an asshole)

He fell on me and we both looked each other in the eyes. I saw another look. It wasn't 'THE GLARE' but some rare kind of look.

The few seconds we were lying there, seemed like an eternity. His lips were close, too close If you ask me. But the feeling was sooo gooood... and just when I thought he was going to... well, you know, his eyes suddenly spat fire. I closed my eyes (for my own safety) and I felt him getting up. I opened my eyes and asked him very silently: "What worked?"

He glared at me and said: "Hn." Then he walked away.

My heart was beating abnormally fast. A nice feeling was flowing through my body. I wondered what it was but I just ignored it. I

realised I was still lying on the floor, so I got up and walked to the living room.

My mum and Heero's father were drinking tea. Heero was reading... Moby Dick. His eyes were glued to the pages, and even if heaven would collapse upon us, he wouldn't notice. I could see he was reading very fast, tearing the book apart with his eyes.

"Finally!" my mum said, "You can leave immediately, off you go."

And she pointed at the door, still holding her, by now empty, teacup. I was too mad to say goodbye, so I just turned around and stormed out of the door, even smacking it just when Heero wanted to walk out of the living room.

The butler was like... reading my mind! He was just in time by the front door and opened it right on the moment I wanted to crash into it. I saw a very ripped off car, far from luxurious. My mouth dropped open. "What the HELL?! I am so NOT driving in that piece of junk!"

"Yes, you are," Heero answered very quietly.

I didn't even hear him come out of the house, so I asked: "What's with the 'being quiet' stuff? Usually you just scream and yell," I said very venomously. He didn't reply. He just got in the car and waited 'till I got in... which I didn't. I was absolutely not going to get into that piece of filthy junk. And there was nothing he or anybody else could do about it.

After five minutes or so, Heero got out of the car and started speaking. "Look Clover, we can do this the easy way or the hard

way. The easy way is: You get in the car. The hard way is: I'll make you get in the car... so choose."

"Well, isn't that obvious, I'm not getting in that car and there is nothing you can do about it," I replied.

"OK."

"What? Just ok?"

"Yes," at that moment Heero walked towards me and (I was really stunned) he just picked me up, threw me in the car, took a rope (out of nowhere) and bound me to the car seat.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" I screamed at him. An evil smile appeared on his face and he said: "I'm just doing it the hard way, I already told you so. You did a really great job. I mean, clever people would at least struggle a little, but you really co-operated there."

I was staring at him for a moment, but then I realised my mouth was hanging wide open; He was really smart. I quickly shut it. I tried to free myself from his booby-trap, but that wasn't very successfully; Damn! I bet I looked really stupid then.

Heero put me in a lying position on the back seat. Then he closed the door and got in the front seat. "Heero, I'm warning you! If you start this car before you free me, you're dead!" I said.

He did some kind of evil laughter, and started the motor. "HEERO," I yelled. He started it again, and I felt we were driving.

It didn't matter how hard I tried; Heero just kept ignoring me. He even put some music on so he couldn't hear me anymore.

My throat was very hurtful, and I finally figured it was no use. We were driving for hours and I closed my eyes. I was so tired. The music was playing somewhere far on a back ground. Darkness was all around me.

I opened my eyes. It was dark. I didn't know where I was. Suddenly it all came back to me. I felt I was still lying in the car. Only someone took off the rope and covered me with a blanket... and even gave me a pillow. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. My body was stiff. I tried to move, but there

was absolutely no room! I tried to turn around on my other side as hard as I could, but I rolled off the back seat.

So now I was completely stuck! I tried to free myself, but nothing worked and I got a bit claustrophobic. I realised that someone had to pull me out.

"Hhhmmm," I said with my saddest voice. Silence. I panicked.

There was nobody in the car except me. Now I totally panicked. Then, suddenly, I heard a loud snore next to me.

"l!" I said very loud. I lifted my only not-stuck-arm and tried to find Heero. I let my hand fall down. It landed on something slimy (a head) I yelled, but another person (Heero) was yelling to. He sat straight, bounced his head on the roof of the car, and fell back on whatever he was sleeping on. He immediately got up again, this time gently, and turned on the light that was hanging in the middle of the roof.

He turned his head towards me; I could see he even looked cute when he just woke up, he looked cute with his hair that was pointing every way, he looked cute with that tired glare... I could also see he was mad... really mad!

"What's the meaning of this?!" he shouted.

"Help me out please," I begged him.

"No, now that you're awake you must hear the rules I made while you were sleeping!" he said strict.

"REALLY starting to CHOKE over here...!" I said.

"Hn," he responded, grabbed my arm and lifted me up like I didn't weigh any more than a feather.

And there I was, hanging on one arm. Heero quickly dropped me on the back seat and started speaking.

"Rule number one: 'NO SHOUTING!' Rule number two: 'No talking!' Rule number three: 'NO sarcasm, EVEN if it's meant ironically! Those are the rules, understood?!"

I didn't reply, I mean, _he_ was the one who said 'no talking!'

"I said 'UNDERSTOOD?!' are you deaf or something?" Heero asked. I grabbed my bag, took out a paper, and wrote on it:

No shouting!

No talking!

No sarcasm!

UNDERSTOOD??!!

I gave it to him. He quickly red it, and then he looked up to me. I thought he was gonna say something like 'haha, very funny'. But instead of that he said: "Rule number three: NO SARCASM!"

"O, shut up! Just go back to sleep! I hope you drown in that... that... that thingy of yours what you call: 'A bed'." I said.

I turned around and pulled the blanket over my head. This was the worst punishment ever. But I never ever got punished! Strange...

* * *

That's it, R&R please

Galow Angel Half-Devil


	6. Piece of Tape

Hey people! we're soooo back with a new update (totally late... as usual!)

**SAGA123: **I tried to sent you a mail, but there's something wrong... would ya give me your mail adress? (you dun have to...)

And Dranzen, also thanx for sticking with our non-updated story! lol and Mickey, u 2!

disclaimer: ... .U

Enjoy!

* * *

Piece of tape 

I woke up. It was morning and Heero wasn't in the car. I slowly took a sitting position. I looked around me. The car was parked on a field of grass, near an apple tree. Heero was sitting against it reading Moby Dick.

He didn't make his bed, but now I could finally see what he was sleeping on; he had clapped the two front seats forward, and covered them with a madras and some sheets.

I uncovered myself, when I realised I was lying in my pyjamas. This meant that Heero first had to undress me (not completely, only 'till my underwear) to put them on! Oh my god! I never thought he was such kind of person. One thing was for sure; I could never fall asleep at night, before I had put on my pyjamas!

I grabbed my bag, pulled out my house coat and put it on. I got out of the car and walked towards Heero.

"Morning," I said.

Heero, still with his eyes pointed at the page, said: "Hn."

"So! What's for breakfast?" I asked him happily. He didn't say anything. He just bounced with his elbow against the tree and an apple fell down on my head and landed on the ground. "Au!" I said, "Is that all?"

Heero didn't reply and kept on reading.

"Fine," I said, "If you want me to starve!" I grabbed the apple and went back to the car. I sat on the back seat and began to eat the apple. When I was done I felt my stomach was rumbling. I grabbed Heero's bag and opened it. I checked on Heero, but he was still busy reading. I started to grabble in it and I couldn't believe what I found on the bottom: _chocolate bars..._ My favourite! He had loads of them, so I thought he wouldn't notice if I just took one. I started to gobble it.

Somewhere in the process I saw a big shadow looming over me. I slowly turned around with the chocolate hanging out of my mouth. Heero was standing there with his hands on his hips. He looked threatening. The chocolate bar fell out of my mouth. "Eh... whoopsy... eh..." I stumbled.

"_What_ are you doing!" he asked me very angry. I could hear he was trying to keep his nerves.

"Eh... nothing?" I tried to convince him, but I saw he opened his mouth for a enormous outburst. Just at that moment we both heard a sound.

It was Heero's cell phone. He quickly grabbed his bag and took it out. I silently felt sorry for whoever called. He walked towards the apple tree and answered it. "WHAT!"

"O, it's you."

"Yes, it is."

"All according to plan"

"What do you take me for?"

"Whatever."

"Look, I can't talk right now."

"I'll give you a call when it's time."

"Bye!"

He hung up and walked back to the car. He took his bag, threw his phone in it and closed it. "If you ever touch my bag again I swear; I _will_ kill you. Understood?" he said.

"Whatever," I responded.

"Good. Now get dressed, we're leaving,"

"Ok," I said and waited a few seconds, but Heero was standing there and waiting, while he was looking at me. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"What does it matter, it's not like you will be naked, not completely anyway," Heero said and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Where you enjoying it," I asked him.

"Enjoying what?" Heero asked.

"You know, last night. I was sleeping and of course it was very important for you to change my clothes. I bet you couldn't wait for that moment," I said sarcastically.

Heero blushed (what was very unusual) and said: "Well, I thought... I thought you wouldn't sleep very comfortable with those ropes and your clothes."

"As if _you_ would care," I said.

"Well… eh… well, you should thank me," he said.

"Couldn't you just wake me up, or something like that?" I asked him.

"Now _that_ would spoil the fun," he responded with a totally evil gleam in his eyes, "And I thought you would prefer not to be woken up."

"Yeah right. Like I said; as if _you_ would care. And another thing, didn't the rules say that there wasn't any talking and shouting and sarcasm?"

"Those rules _only_ apply for you and not for me; _I'm_ the boss so _I_ make the rules!"

"You gotta be kidding! So why don't you just put a piece of tape on my mouth?" I said.

"I hate to admit it, but that's actually a great idea," Heero said considering.

"You're so dead if you try that… I swear!" I shouted and I threw my pillow at him. It hit him squared in the face and it looked like the pillow was stuck on it, then it slowly glided off. It looked so hilarious and I bursted out into laughter (which didn't happen for a long, long time) The next thing I saw was Heero with a piece of tape in his hand and an evil smile on his face. He jumped on me, I tried to escape, but it didn't work.

* * *

TBC, please? puppy eyes 

Half-Devil and Galow Angel


	7. Reaching the monastery

I think we broke our record of not updating... totally really absolutely deeply sorry about that... we totally hate people who don't update too, it's depressing really, especially if you know that you're one of those people...

But well, this story is coming along quite slowly so... I hope you people are still willing to read it... ahum...

Disclaimer: don't own, so feck off

R&R please?

* * *

**Reaching the monastery**

We were driving again, when my phone rang.

Heero pulled over on the middle of the road and grabbed _my_ phone. He looked at the display and swallowed (at least I think he did) "Hello?" he said when he answered _my_ phone.

I heard something like: "Mumbeldemumbel bwaaabwaaabwaaah." (My mum)

"O, eh… well… she is, but she's sleeping right now," he said and turned around looking at a totally tied up me, with a piece of tape on my mouth. "I really don't think I should wake her, last time I did that she attacked me, I still got the bruises," he said in a very convincing tone.

My mum answered again: "Mumbeldewhaaabaaabaaah."

"No, bad idea Miss, but I shall tell her you called," Heero answered with a big evil smile on his face, "Bye now."

"Mumbeldebwaaaaaaaaaaahbwaa-"

"Tuut, tuut, tuut."

I couldn't believe my ears. Heero just hung up on my mum! Didn't his freaky father ever teach him any manors at all?

I suddenly had a great idea. I'm a girl with gorgeous nails, so I always had my nail file with me. It was safely hidden in my hair! Lucky me! I nodded my head very hard a couple of times (the file was like totally stuck somewhere in my coupe) and it fell in my lap. I was happy Heero hadn't bound my arms on my back, so I could reach it, if I just struggled a bit.

It worked, I grabbed it and tried to say: 'Eureka!' But it just came out as a: "Murma!"

Heero turned around and looked at me with a questioning glare (at least it looked like one) I tried to say 'nothing', but all you heard was:

"O-in."

"Hn," Heero said and turned back.

I started to cut the rope. Heero didn't hear anything. When I was released I quietly took the piece of tape off my mouth. This was my chance.

I smashed the piece of tape somewhere in Heero's face. He was shocked for a moment, but then he quickly hit the brake. I didn't hesitate for a single second and quickly grabbed my bag. Heero's bag (who was lying underneath mine) was stuck to it. Oh, well, more chocolate for me, I thought. I opened the door and ran off.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Heero screamed after he removed the tape from his face. He got out of the car and started chasing me. I turned around and saw him coming closer and closer. And there we were, running on a god forsaken piece of road in the middle of nowhere! I couldn't hide in the bushes or something; there weren't any. I kept on running, when I passed two men. That was so weird. Why would anyone wanna walk here?

"Gotcha!" Heero suddenly shouted. He grabbed my arm and a second later we both rolled over the ground. "Let me go!" I said, while I was struggling with him

"You really don't get it, do you?" Heero said, "This is your punishment. You'll just have to go through this all without a fuss."

"I will escape, just wait and see," I said.

"It's a good thing I always have a solution to any situation," Heero said while he searched for something in his pocket with his free arm that wasn't holding me, "Aha, got it!" and I saw him holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Before I could do anything (like protest or scratch his eyes out) he snapped one on my right wrist and the other one on his left wrist. Now I was stuck on him, literary. "What the-"

"Just try to escape now," Heero said with that usual evil smile on his face. He grabbed my bag and threw it in my stomach.

"Au! Thanks," I said defeated. We walked back and when we reached Heero's bag (that had let loose of my bag while I was running) we heard the ignition of an engine, and looked up; the two men I had passed earlier were stealing the car.

"Wait," Heero screamed, "Come back, that's my car!"

He grabbed his bag, hung it over his shoulder and started running. He pulled me with him and I almost fell because I wasn't used to run this fast. After a mile or something we finally stopped. My legs were aching painfully and I couldn't breath. Unlike me, Heero wasn't gasping for air; he just fell on his knees and started making this weird noise at the back of his throat. It sounded an awful lot like a whine.

"Will you... huh... will you... huh... just... stop...huh..." I said, "Let's... huh... go back... huh... home... please... huh..."

"No way," Heero said, "This is all your fault!"

"My... huh... fault! If you...huh... just had... huh... chased me... huh... _with_ the car, this... huh... wouldn't have... huh... happened!"

"Hn," he snorted at me.

"And what... huh... now, mister... huh... brilliant?" I asked.

"We walk," he said short and direct. So we started walking.

Heero didn't say a thing to me and I kept asking myself what in the world he was planning to do. It seemed like we had to walk ages to get to the inhabited world. I asked Heero that question a thousand times, but he just kept ignoring me. Once in a while he blurted something out like: "Hn," or "Grmbl."

That lead me to an idea; I just had to irritate him enough to get him to start to shout at me. His outbursts may seem very boring and useless, but now they could uncover a lot of information about what his plan is. So I just started to talk about the first subject that came up in my mind; fashion.

"You know Big-H, I can call you that, can't I, I mean now that your my travel partner you need a nick-name, anyway, have you ever red a fashion magazine? Take those shoes of yours, so _not_ cool and totally last century, not to talk about the fact that you always wear them and they're covered with mud. You'd do a lot better with adidas or converse the newest models. And that ugly bag of yours, no offence, is also like... prehistorical. People wouldn't even believe you if you'd call it retro! You really have to take an example of me. I guess that's not gonna be hard 'cuz you're going to spend lots and lots of time with me, especially now that you're STUCK ON ME!" I had a short of breath because of my long everlasting story, but Heero was _still_ ignoring me!

"Hello, I'm talking to you. The only living thing around here!" I said, but there was still no response.

"Fine, have it your way, but don't depend on me when you need company or someone to talk to. I'm not gonna be that person, just remember that," I said, but then I saw Heero's face was very red and he was trying to keep his nerves.

That was it! If I could keep on talking for a few more minutes, there would be a huge outburst. I wanted to start, but right on that moment I saw something. It was large and dark, it was a monastery!

"Oh my god! Heero, look!"

"What now!" he said loudly.

"Look, it's a miracle, it's a monastery!" I said.

"Finally, a sleeping place," Heero said and started to run, pulling me with him (again!) Heero was running so fast that I almost fell.

"Can you slow it down please!" I shouted. Bur he ignored me and ran even faster. We were getting closer and closer and I saw a big front door. There were stairs in front of it. Heero climbed them like a madman, but I tripped. Heero didn't notice it, so he ended up pulling me up the stairs. When he stopped right in front of the big door (I was still laying on the stairs) I got up and looked at all my bruises.

Heero was already pounding on the door and in a few seconds someone opened it. A priest was standing there. He was short and very fat. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, please, two men stole my car and we had to walk, but it's getting dark and we really need a sleeping place," Heero said in one breath.

"Of course, everybody is welcome here, just follow me," the priest said and turned around. We followed him. I saw the priest was just a boy, around the age of fourteen, fifteen. I wondered what got him so fat. Maybe the food's great in here!

We entered a big room full of more fat priests. A couple of adult priests were talking by the fire place, other younger priests were reading books or the bible. One very old priest came to us. "Thank you son, you may go," he said to the priest who opened the door. "So, can we help you?" the priest asked.

"We kinda need a place to sleep," I said quickly, before Heero could say anything.

"But of course! Everybody is welcome, dinnertime has already passed, but if you like something to eat...?"

My face brightened up, but Heero beat me to it:

"No thanks, we just wanna sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow and besides, we just ate," He said.

"What! But we haven't had any food all-"

"Please show us our beds," Heero almost begged the priest.

"Sure, follow me."

The two of them walked away and I had to follow them because I was _still_ stuck on Heero!

The priest opened a door. Behind it was a small room with one bed. "I have noticed you two are chained to one another, so I figured you can sleep in one bed. We only have this size of beds so I hope you don't mind. Do you two have a relationship?" the priest asked.

"No way!" I said, "He just handcuffed me so I can't walk away."

"And we will stay handcuffed, we're in therapy. She's in denial. But if you get past that she can be... quite... umm... mostly harmless" Heero said with a fake smile.

Too shocked to protest I ended up giving him a dark look. The one that comes straight from hell and burns laser through the eyes.

"As you wish," the priest said while seizing me up, "Anything else you need?"

"No thanks," Heero responded politely. The priest turned around and walked away.

"And now what?" I growled.

"Now we get some sleep," Heero said and went to sit on the bed.

"You must be crazy, I am NOT sharing a bed with you!" I said madly, "Especially not after that! Mostly harmless? What the hell! Do you have a brain, at all!"

"Do whatever you like, but I'm gonna sleep now, if you don't, there will be just more room for me. Goodnight," he laid down and pulled the sheets over himself.

"So you're just leaving me standing here, the whole night!" I asked with resentment in my voice.

"That's up to you," he answered simply and closed his eyes.

"Ok, if that's what you want," I said and waited a few minutes before making my move. Enough for him to drop his defences. When I thought he had drifted off to lala-land, I made my move; I suddenly stepped backwards and lifted my arm. Heero flew out of bed and landed on the floor. He quickly stood up and shouted: "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh, Heero, I'm terribly sorry. My doctor says I have late reflexes so that must have been it," I said with an evil smile on my face.

"You think you're funny?" Heero said.

"I wasn't joking, what do you take me for?" I replied, pretending I was shocked by his words.

"Well, I've had enough! You are getting in that bed… NOW!" he bursted out. When I didn't do anything, Heero grabbed my arm and hard-handedly pulled me towards the bed. This time I did struggle; very hard!

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. Heero was really hurting me. Suddenly the door flew open and that earlier priest was standing there.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Heero and I were standing still in our wrestle position and we both juggled a fake reassuring smile on our faces.

"He's just having some kind of midlife crisis, you know, we all have them, I'm trying to calm him down," I said and smiled. I know, I know, it sounds very stupid, but it was the first thing that came up to me, besides added with the thing he said earlier about me it would make sense.

The priest looked at me questioning and so was Heero.

"Haha, no problems at all, haha, you can go… ok… please," I tried again. He closed the door and when we heard him walking down the stairs, we immediately started struggling again, though this time quietly.

"Just get in that bed!" Heero hissed.

"Let me go first!" I hissed back.

"Will you then get into bed!" Heero murmurs back.

"Ok, ok, I will, just let go!" I whispered and Heero let me go.

I slowly walked to the bed and suddenly Heero pushed me in it.

"HEERO! We had a deal!" I shouted, but still keeping my voice down.

"You should really see yourself. You're such a slowpoke," he said with that everlasting evil smirk of his.

"Whatever, goodnight!" I said and turned my back at him. I felt him getting in the bed.

Unfortunately the bed was way too small. He literally had to squeeze himself next to me. After a while I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Heero?"

"Hn?" Heero answered very sleepy.

"I can't breath, can you move a little to the right?" Heero moved and now I really started to choke!

"The other right," I said in a subdued voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled and moved to the real right side. I felt his left hand pierce in my back. That was because that hand was _still_ stuck on my hand. Heero made a sudden move in my direction. He wiped his right arm over me and squeezed me even more. 'O great!' I thought, but in some kind of way it felt… goooood! I felt his body against mine. I was very cold so now Heero could keep me warm. Lucky me! And with that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

God that was... an update, cool huh

TBC

Half-Devil and Galow Angel


End file.
